


Unmoving

by Amai_Chi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sleep Deprived Lance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai_Chi/pseuds/Amai_Chi
Summary: Lance wasn't sure were he was or where he was going. The hallway he was walking trough was too dark, the only thing helping him see anything at all were the dim purple lights lining the walls.After walking without purpose for a while, he found himself in what semmed to be a room, he continued to walk foward trying to see something, someone, anything at all but to no vail, untill...





	1. A Dire Nightmare

Lance wasn't sure were he was or where he was going.

It was too dark, the only thing making him able to see anything were the dim purple lights lining the hallway he was going trough. After walking without purpose for a while, he found himself in what semmed to be a room, he continued foward trying to see anything at all trough the darkness to no vail.

But then..

His breath hitched.

He saw something, someone in the ground, tiny, still, he saw hints of white, and  _green_.

Pidge

He ran towards her, and stoped on his tracks when he saw yellow, then pink, and...red, a lot of red, too much red, on the ground, around them, comming from them, _all_ of them.

Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, even Krolia and Romelle, the space wolf too.

All on the ground, unmoving, covered in red. Then his breath cauth again.

Red.

Keith.

Where is Keith?

He took a few steps foward and looked around. And there he was, but unlike everyone else he was standing, be it in shaky legs, and he was breathing heavily, hands pressed firmly at his side wich was driping the same dreadful red on the floor. Fiery eyes full of sadness and grieve looking straight ahead at something, and when he glanced at where Keith had his eyes locked, his stomach droped.

Lance

It was Lance, It was _himself_ , standing there, looking back at keith, holding his Bayard, his _bloodstained Bayard_.

Confused, Lance looked down on himself only to find he was wearing the Black paladin armor, and missing an arm. Shiro. He was Shiro. His head snaped back at the two people in front of him, trying to understand what was going on.

But then, without any warning the other him lunged at Keith, suscesfully slicing trough his paladin armor and coating the floor around them with blood. Keith let out a strangled scream and collapsed to the ground.

And he stayed there, like the others, _unmoving_.

Then Lance, himself, looked up at him.

He stopped breathing. He tried to run, just to find out that he couldn't move at all, he could only watch as he walks towards him, sword in hand. Lance lets out a sob, he's shaking, staring wide eyed at himself, looking back at him with nothing but bloodlust in his eyes.

"..Lance.." He started speaking with a voice that wasn't his. "...please.....calm do-" He didn't get a chance to finish the plea as the other Lance striked him.

He sreamed as the blade met his(not his) chest, slicing right trough his heart.  
______________________________

He shot up in bed, shaking like crazy, feelling tears streaming down his face. He tries to even his breathing.

It wasn't real. Just a dream.

No.

A  _ **nightmare**_.

One that had felt way too real, the terrifying image of his team, his family, all limb and covered in blood on the ground still too vivid in his mind for him to calm down.

He nearly falls from the bed when the bedroom door opens, only avoiding the fall because of a, now obvious, presence lying beside him, but he ignores that for now, instead, looking at the man slowly making his way over to join them.

Shiro

The same Shiro from his nightmare. The Shiro he felt die.

The Shiro he  _ **killed**_. He let's out a sob.

Once Shiro gets a proper look at Lance his expression changes from relaxed and sleepy to extremely conserned. And really, he can understand, he must be quite the sight, shaking frantically and with tears still going down his face.

"Lance?" He asks walking up to him and sitting on the bed. Shiro wraps his arm around him, he tries to relax, leaning into the conforting touch. "What's wrong baby?" He asks, voice calm, careful and gentle.

"I-I..." Lance takes a steading breath, trying to speak evenly, his voice but a whisper. "I had a n-nightmare"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading this~ It's the first time i've ever tried to write something, so I hope it's decent!  
> Please comment and let me know If you like It~


	2. Appeased Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening again

It was happening again, the same walls, the same sight, the same armor

The same _nightmare_

However, Lance was already expecting it. He has had this same nightmare for months now, at one point he'd come to actually look foward to it, as awful as it was, it became a familiar occurance in the chaos around him. In the start, when he still wrongly tought he would eventually stop having the nightmare, he would be in a dark hallway with eerie purple lights, a sight he was accostumed to relate to the insides of a Galra ship, and in the end of said hallway he would come across everyones limp bodies on the floor

But with time, the hallway changed, it was still dark but no longer did It have dark iron walls, in it's place there were white ones, and the once purple lights now glowed blue, much like his armor that once was black and even red at times

But the destination was always the same, it was always the same sight, the same situation

The same outcome

He would walk trough the hallway and find himself in front of the still bodies of his comrades, he used to be someone else in the past dreams, it started with Shiro, then sometimes Keith he even recalled once being Allura, But as time went on, he became himself, he would walk the hallway and find himself in the open space, and he'd act out the scene, he'd attack them, all of them, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Krolia, Romelle and the space wolf 

Then he'd see Keith, wounded, looking at him with wide sad and angry eyes and he'd strike him, across his chest, earning the all too familiar agonizing screm of pain

And then

Nothing

  
Then he'd look down on himself and see all the blood on his paladin armor and on his sword, then he'd look up, and there he was, Shiro, looking at him with eyes filled with pain, fear, confusion, understanding and sadness

"..Lance..." His voice came out shaky, he was cleary struggling, too hurt to talk. "..Please...wake up.." Heavy tears streamed down his face

Lance has tried to wake up before, but he _couldn't_ , he knew he couldn't, not like this, there is only one way to wake up from this nightmare, and he knew what he had to do

So he lunged foward, and striked Shiro straight trought his heart

And his lover laid there

  
Unmoving

  
And it'd be over, he'd wake up, and Shiro and Keith would confort him, they'd cuddle and then they'd go right back at saving the universe

  
So now he just had to wait for it

He couldn't wait to wake up, to finally be free from this nightmare  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He felt like this was it, that that was the last time he's had this nightmare, he smiled and looked over at Keith, peacefully sleeping beside Shiro

  
He laid down next to them, that's right, everything is gonna be fine now

  
They're finally free

  
He closed his eyes and gave a relived smile when he felt the warm sensation comming from his neck pooling around him

  
And he laid there

  
**Unmoving**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the long long wait, it took me quite some time to finally get to finish this, but it's done!
> 
> I hope you liked it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
